Under The Influence!
by Aces n Eights
Summary: I always wondered what drunk Bones would be like? High Bones in 'Man In The Wall' was funny. what if Bones was drunk and Booth looked after her? What if a secret slipped out Under The Influence? BB Always!


**Under The Influence!**

_Summary: I always wondered what drunk Temperance would be like. I loved drugged up Bones; she was so funny in Man in the Wall! So I figured what if she was drunk and Booth looked after her, and what if she told him a secret. BB!_

**Chapter 1! Drinking Punch!**

Doctor Temperance Brennan was the best forensic anthropologist in town, she knew all about the human body but not what someone meant when they said the punch was 'special'. She had already had three or four glasses filled to the brim of the 'special' punch and was feeling very happy. Or rather tipsy. Booth arrived at the party and saw Brennan sitting in an armchair with a drunken smile plastered on her face. He walked over to her.

"BOOTH!" she yelled happily.

"Hey Bones, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing… want some?" she asked holding her cup with was almost empty.

"No thanks." Booth said. Brennan tipped the cup upside down and drank the rest of the punch. She looked inside the cup.

"There's no more!" she announced dramatically. She pulled herself to her feet.

"I'm getting some more special punch." Brennan announced, she half stumbled over to the table and poured herself some punch.

"Booth do you know what makes the punch special?" Brennan asked him.

"I think I do. Do you?" he asked.

"Nope." Brennan said shaking her head and throwing her arms out, causing her drink to spill.

"Opps." She started laughing. Booth starred at her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Brennan was drunk. It was unbelievable yet it was happening right in front of him.

Brennan made her way back to the chair but fell over half way. Booth helped her up off the ground.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"You know what Booth?" she asked.

"What?" he smiled at her face.

"I…" Brennan stopped talking. "I…" she looked over and saw Angela, who was a bit drunk too walking their way with Hodgins.

"ANGELA!" Brennan screamed.

"Hey Brenn!" Angela said coming over. "Ooohhh! You're drunk!"

"Am not." Brennan said.

"Are too." Angela laughed.

"Am not… am I Booth?" Brennan asked. Booth smiled at her, she looked at him like a little kid.

"Maybe just a little." Booth said. Brennan tilted her head to one side.

"Ok." She said. "Maybe just a little."

"How about I take you home?" Booth suggested.

"But there's a party." Brennan protested.

"But at your house there's a bed you can sleep in." Booth said knowing she must be tired after having almost stayed up for twenty-four hours.

"Sleep is good, I like sleep." Brennan said. "Do you?" Booth smiled.

"Yes Bones sleep is good." He said. Wrapping his arm around her to steady her Booth helped Brennan walk to his car.

"You know what?" Brennan said looking at Booth.

"What?" Booth asked as they made their way to his car.

"You're cute." Brennan smiled. Booth laughed and put Brennan in the passenger seat of his car. He got into the drivers seat and clipped up his seatbelt. He looked over to Brennan and found her starring and the seatbelt, clicking it in and out, pushing it back in and then pressing the release button slowly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"How do these work?" Brennan asked. "They got in and 'click' they stay in. You push this button here… and 'click' it comes out."

"Yes Bones the idea of the seatbelt is genius. And what's even better, it keeps us safe so put it on and keep it on." Booth said.

"Ok." Brennan said.

'Wow.' Booth thought. 'It's a lot easier to get her to do what I say when she's drunk.'

Booth drove her to her apartment and walked her to her door. She managed to fish out her keys from her purse. And tried to put them in the lock.

"They don't fit." She said looking at Booth. "Someone wrecked my keys."

Booth opened the door for her and led her inside.

"Wow, nice apartment." Booth said.

"Booth." Brennan said.

"Yeah?" Booth asked.

"Why was the punch special?" Brennan asked. Booth smiled.

"Somebody put alcohol in it." He explained as they sat on the couch.

"And they didn't tell me!" Brennan exclaimed standing up. "That's so mean!" Both smiled from her position on her couch.

"Yes it is mean." He agreed. Brennan flopped back on the couch.

"Ooophff!" she said.

"Bones… I think it's time we got you to bed." Booth said.

"Yeah… remember I like sleep." Brennan said. Booth smiled.

"Yeah." he said. "I remember." Booth helped Brennan up and they began to walk from the couch to her bedroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Hope you liked it!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**hearts hugs kisses and love!  
**

**JESSA!**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
